


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 8: It's Always Been You

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [9]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Relationships: Jude Markowitz/Holly Rojas Castillo, Keira Bright/Kai Linwood, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. MONDAY 7:51AM: ANTI-PROM

MONDAY, MAY 18TH, 7:51AM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

On The Wing by Owl City plays as the camera follows HOLLY and THEO approaching the school building. They both receive a notification on their phones at the same time, the message appearing on the screen as they check it - an invitation to an "anti-prom" party, sent to them by CALLUM.

THEO  
If this is an excuse for him to prompose to me or something, I'm actually going to hit him.

HOLLY  
Good luck.

THEO salutes her as he walks away, joining JUDE, ELI, and BLAISE. JUDE smiles at HOLLY, but she looks away quickly.

She approaches the girl squad, all of whom are also looking at the invitation. WILLA glances over at HOLLY as she approaches.

WILLA  
Hey, birthday girl.

HOLLY rolls her eyes.

HOLLY  
Oh my god.

KEIRA  
Wait, what? It was your birthday?

HOLLY  
Yeah, yesterday.

SAFIYYA  
Why didn't you say anything?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
My birthday's just never really been a big deal, so -

THEO  
It's a big deal to us!

WILLA  
Seriously. Next year, we're throwing you the biggest fucking party. We're inviting the whole school. No, the whole city.

HOLLY  
What if I just want to hang out with you guys?

WILLA  
Then that's what we'll do. Whatever you want, you'll get.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Okay.

THEO shows HOLLY the invitation on her phone.

THEO  
Anyway. Have you seen this?

HOLLY  
It's kind of hard to miss.

WILLA  
I swear there was a Glee episode about this.

KEIRA nods. She scrolls down, looking more closely at the invitation.

KEIRA  
Doesn't it kind of defeat the purpose of a prom to have it at someone's house?

SAFIYYA  
It's an anti-prom, though.

WILLA  
Yeah, and you could probably have an actual prom at Cal's place. It's super nice. There's a reason why we call him a rich bitch.

SAFIYYA  
Isn't it because he's a dick?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
He's not that bad.

She looks again at the invitation.

WILLA  
I can't decide if I think this is cool or not.

SAFIYYA  
It's definitely not cool. If anything, it's kind of petty.

WILLA  
Let me rephrase: I can't decide if I want to go or not.

THEO  
It could be fun. It's something to do on a Friday night.

KEIRA  
Yeah, but what if it's awful?

HOLLY  
Then we can leave and hang out at my place.

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
That sounds like a good plan. Keira, you're our prom girl. What do you think?

Everyone turns to look at KEIRA.

KEIRA  
Well, I don't have anything to wear...

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
It's a glorified house party.

WILLA  
Come on, think of it as, like, pre-prom. Sweep someone off his feet then and you can take him to the real prom next year.

KEIRA smiles.

KEIRA  
I guess.

THEO wraps her arm around her shoulder.

THEO  
Are you looking for a promposal? I could come up with something if you want.

KEIRA laughs, shoving her away.

KEIRA  
No way. I don't even want to know.

WILLA  
Have you ever seen that picture of the cow with prom shaven into its side?

SAFIYYA  
Um, I haven't. Show me.

WILLA takes out her phone.

WILLA  
It's written in the Harry Potter font. It's super weird.

HOLLY glances over WILLA'S shoulder, seeing JUDE and his boys standing on the other side of the yard. JUDE looks over at her, then holds up his phone, pointing to the invitation. HOLLY hesitates, then nods. JUDE pumps his fist and turns back to the boys. HOLLY'S smile disappears.


	2. TUESDAY 5:13PM: HYPOTHETICALLY

TUESDAY, MAY 19TH, 5:13PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

HOLLY sits at the kitchen counter with her laptop in front of her, working on computer science homework. DANNY enters as the computer makes an error noise. HOLLY sighs.

DANNY  
Doesn't sound like that's going too well.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I keep trying to make the code fit, but it just...won't.

DANNY  
I wish that I could help but, you know. I don't know anything.

HOLLY  
Thanks anyway.

She goes back to typing.

DANNY  
Isn't prom this weekend?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
How did you know about that?

DANNY  
It's in the Raider Weekly newsletter.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
The what?

DANNY  
The newsletter that your principal sends out every week? Do you not read it?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No.

DANNY  
It's got a lot of information. Did you know that your mens' baseball team is undefeated?

HOLLY  
They tell us about it on the morning announcements every day. You can't really escape sports at Buchanan.

DANNY nods.

DANNY  
So, prom. Are you going?

HOLLY  
I'm not allowed. It's only upperclassmen.

DANNY  
Really? I went to my prom as a sophomore. Actually, now that I think about it it was because attendance would be too low otherwise.

HOLLY  
Why?

DANNY  
The seniors thought they were too cool for prom.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Are you serious?

DANNY nods.

DANNY  
Promise me that you won't be like that.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
I won't.

DANNY  
Prom was fun. Really. Especially when you got older - it was a lot more serious, who you went with. Everyone thought that if you went to prom with someone, it meant that you would be together forever. It was complete bullshit, of course, but seventeen-year-olds don't think about things like that.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
(quietly)  
Yeah.

She stands up, closing her laptop.

HOLLY  
I'm going to go to my room and try to figure this out.

DANNY  
Okay. Dinner will be ready soon.

HOLLY  
Okay.

She leaves the room.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, THEO'S BEDROOM

HOLLY enters the room quietly. THEO is lying on his side on the bed, facing the door. He looks up from his phone.

THEO  
Hey.

HOLLY  
Hi.

She goes to lie down on his other side, facing away from him.

THEO  
Is everything okay?

HOLLY  
Yeah.

THEO continues scrolling through his phone.

HOLLY  
Did Callum ever prompose?

THEO rolls his eyes.

THEO  
He messaged me on Instagram a few minutes ago, actually. At least he didn't make it a big thing.

HOLLY  
Would that have made you more or less likely to say yes?

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I would never say yes. I just left him on read. I hope he gets the message, but he never has before, so...

HOLLY nods. She is silent for a moment.

HOLLY  
So.

THEO  
So?

HOLLY  
Say that you were dating someone. Hypothetically. But you didn't like them. You thought you did, but you completely misinterpreted everything.

THEO glances over his shoulder at her, but she doesn't look back.

THEO  
If I were hypothetically in this situation? I think I would probably break up with him.

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
But you don't want him to find out why you don't like him. Hypothetically.

THEO  
Hypothetically, why don't I like him?

HOLLY  
Because...because I didn't feel completely awful when I was with him, I thought that it was love. But I was pretending the whole time, whether I realized it or not. Whenever I kiss him or hold his hand or do anything vaguely romantic with him I feel sick, but I push it away, I always push it away. And I don't think I can do it anymore.

A beat.

HOLLY  
Hypothetically.

THEO nods.

THEO  
You know what I'm going to say, right?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Of course I do. He's your best friend.

THEO  
Well, yeah, but - this is hurting you too. There's nothing good about staying with him.

HOLLY closes her eyes.

HOLLY  
Do you think he's going to hate me?

THEO  
Hell no. He could never hate you.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
I hope so.

They lie there in silence for a few moments. HOLLY still hasn't looked at THEO.

DANNY (O.S.)  
Holly! Theo! Dinner's ready!

THEO sits up. He glances over his shoulder at HOLLY.

THEO  
You're coming?

HOLLY nods, sitting up as well.

HOLLY  
Theo?

THEO  
Yeah?

HOLLY  
You've been sneaking food into my lunchbox, right?

THEO  
You knew that it was me?

HOLLY  
Who else would it be?

THEO  
Good point.

HOLLY  
Just...thanks.

THEO  
You're welcome.

They both get up, heading for the door. HOLLY hugs him before they exit.


	3. WEDNESDAY 1:01PM: THE REAL THING

WEDNESDAY, MAY 20TH, 1:01PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD

The girls sit around a picnic table eating lunch. WILLA is scrolling through her phone.

WILLA  
People are literally promposing for this thing. I didn't realize that Cal had this much pull.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
A party is a party.

KEIRA turns to HOLLY, her expression somewhere between excitement and concern.

KEIRA  
Are you going to go with Jude?

HOLLY'S eyes widen.

HOLLY  
Keira!

THEO  
It's okay. I know about it. Everyone knows about it.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
Did he tell people, or...?

THEO  
No. Well, I don't think so, anyway. You're just really, really obvious.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Oh. Um...I think I'm just going to meet him there. I'm going with you guys, remember?

WILLA  
That's not really how prom works.

SAFIYYA  
This is anti-prom, though.

KEIRA  
I'm starting to think that you're more excited for anti-prom than real prom.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
Maybe.

THEO  
Does it warrant a spot in the yearbook?

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, no. I doubt that Mr. Page would like underage drinking and...whatever else is going to happen at that party in the yearbook.

WILLA  
Fuck off. The yearbook teacher is not named Mr. Page.

SAFIYYA  
I wish I was kidding.

THEO  
Seriously, though. People are treating this like the real thing. It's crazy.

HOLLY nods, lost in thought - how real is this going to be? How real is she?

HOLLY  
(quietly)  
Yeah. Crazy.


	4. THURSDAY 2:51PM: GROWING UP

THURSDAY, MAY 21ST, 2:51PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

HOLLY walks down the hallway alone, most of the other students having already made it to the exit. She keeps looking into classroom doors, looking for one specific person...and she finally finds him.

She stops in front of the door, looking in at JUDE through the window. He's taking care of the plants again, watering them and putting them back on the windowsill. HOLLY takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BIOLOGY CLASSROOM

JUDE looks up at the sound of the hinges creaking. His face lights up when he sees HOLLY.

JUDE  
Hey!

HOLLY  
Hi. Any progress on Dirty Daniel?

JUDE  
Come see him. He's missed you. I've missed you.

HOLLY  
Why is he a he? It's a plant.

JUDE furrows his brows, then shrugs.

JUDE  
Yeah, you're kind of right on that one.

HOLLY walks over to him. Dirty Daniel's cup has been decorated now, its name surrounded by drawings. She smiles.

HOLLY  
Did you draw this?

JUDE  
No!

HOLLY laughs. She jumps up to sit on the lab table in front of the plant windowsill.

HOLLY  
Jude. I know what your art style looks like by now.

JUDE sighs.

JUDE  
Fine. The freshmen saw me drawing and made me do it.

HOLLY  
I thought so.

JUDE returns Dirty Daniel to the windowsill.

HOLLY  
They're really growing up. The plants, I mean.

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
Yeah. We're waiting for them to actually sprout and then they get to take them home. Double D will stay here, of course -

HOLLY  
Please don't call it that.

JUDE laughs.

JUDE  
Fine. _Daniel_ will stay, here, of course, because it is an important member of the class of 2023.

JUDE returns the last of the plants to the windowsill. He moves to sit next to HOLLY.

JUDE  
So, I was actually planning on calling you tonight. This anti-prom thing - it's kind of cheesy, I know, but I wanted to ask -

HOLLY  
Jude.

JUDE stops.

JUDE  
Yeah?

HOLLY takes a shaky breath.

HOLLY  
I think...or, I guess I don't think that...that we should do this anymore.

JUDE frowns.

JUDE  
Do...what?

HOLLY  
You know. Um. Be together.

JUDE falls silent. He looks away from HOLLY, tapping his fingers on the table.

JUDE  
Why?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
It's not your fault. None of it is. I just...it's all me, okay? I can't do it.

JUDE looks back over at HOLLY. HOLLY'S face falls at his heartbroken expression. It looks like there are a thousand things he wants to say - but he swallows all of them and nods.

JUDE  
Okay.

He stands up, picking his bag up off of the floor.

HOLLY  
Jude...

JUDE  
I do want to talk. Really. Just...not right now, okay?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
(whispered)  
Okay.

JUDE leaves the room. HOLLY stays where she is, dropping her face into her hands.


	5. FRIDAY 8:58PM: POINT OF NO RETURN

FRIDAY, MAY 22ND, 8:58PM

EXT. DC STREET

Panini by Lil Nas X plays as the girls walk down the street in slow-motion.

INT. CALLUM'S HOUSE

The girls enter the house as the song continues. Despite the size of it, it's packed wall-to-wall with people. HOLLY instantly sees JUDE through the crowd. They make eye contact, but he turns away quickly. HOLLY sighs and looks over at the girls.

HOLLY  
So what should we -

Behind her, someone clears his throat. She and the other girls turn around to see KAI.

KAI  
Um, Keira?

HOLLY raises her eyebrows and steps aside so that KEIRA is right in front of him. KEIRA swallows hard.

KEIRA  
Yeah?

KAI  
Um, I know that this is, like, fake-prom and everything -

SAFIYYA  
It's _anti_ -prom.

THEO  
Holy shit, stop saying anti-prom. I can't even tell if you're being ironic at this point.

KAI  
Um, anyway...what I'm trying to say is...Keira, do you want to dance?

KEIRA'S eyes widen, and she nods quickly before composing herself just as quickly. The girls exchange Looks.

KEIRA  
Yes! I mean, yeah, that would be...that would be really nice.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
Cool.

He takes her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. HOLLY looks around, seeing JASPER staring at the couple, a drink in his hand. He's standing completely alone, CALLUM and AUGUST nowhere to be found.

HOLLY tears her eyes away from him.

HOLLY  
So, what now?

THEO laughs.

THEO  
Girl, isn't it obvious? We dance.

King - ARTY Remix by Years & Years plays over a montage of the girls dancing. At first, HOLLY is having fun, but as the music grows louder and the flashing lights grow more intense, the scene becomes more and more uncomfortable. She initially sees JUDE repeatedly, across the room and over her shoulder and everywhere and nowhere all at once. Each and every time, WILLA pulls her attention away from him.

Eventually, HOLLY excuses herself, pushing through the crowds to the stairs. She climbs up them, looking down at the dancing crowds for a moment. Everyone is still dancing except for SAFIYYA, who stands alone against one of the walls, looking bored. No one seems to notice that HOLLY is gone.

INT. CALLUM'S HOUSE, HALLWAY

HOLLY walks down the hallway towards a set of glass double doors at the end of it. She walks past a bathroom door cracked open just enough for her to see KEIRA and KAI inside, kissing. She smiles slightly and then goes to the double doors, opening them.

EXT. CALLUM'S HOUSE, BALCONY

HOLLY steps out onto the balcony. It's a stark contrast from the loud noise and flashing lights of the party - it's dark, the only light coming from the white lights strung up around the railing and the only sound the muffled music from inside. The song has changed to Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae. She leans against the railing, looking out at the backyard. She lets out a sigh.

The door opens behind her and she turns around to see WILLA coming outside.

HOLLY  
Hey.

WILLA  
Hey.

HOLLY  
I didn't think that anyone actually noticed that I was gone.

WILLA  
Of course I did.

She comes to stand next to HOLLY.

WILLA  
You broke up.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What?

WILLA  
Holly, you won't even look at him. Something had to have happened.

HOLLY shrugs. She looks away from WILLA, but WILLA continues to look at her.

HOLLY  
It's...something like that.

WILLA  
Fuck him.

HOLLY  
What? Why?

WILLA  
He broke up with you!

HOLLY scoffs, shaking her head.

HOLLY  
No. I broke up with him.

WILLA frowns, narrowing her eyes.

WILLA  
But...what? I thought that you really liked him. That you were happy with him. That's what you said.

HOLLY  
I...I do like him. And I am happy with him. Just...not like that, you know? I really thought that I did, but I was so, so completely wrong.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA  
Sorry, but...I'm still so lost. You don't actually like him? What changed?

HOLLY turns to face WILLA. Inside, the song changes to Timebomb by Walk the Moon.

HOLLY  
Guess.

WILLA smiles, confused.

WILLA  
What do you mean, guess?

HOLLY laughs nervously.

HOLLY  
I mean guess. What else could I mean?

WILLA  
I don't know, um...

She laughs.

WILLA  
I don't know, okay! Can't you just tell me?

HOLLY bites her lip.

HOLLY  
Do you really want to know?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Yes!

HOLLY takes a deep breath, blinking rapidly. She looks at WILLA, truly meets her eyes for the first time. For a split second HOLLY looks as if she's going to back down - but she refuses to. She leans in and kisses her as the song hits the chorus, increasing in volume.

She pulls away quickly, but WILLA put her hand on her shoulder, keeping her close. She's smiling, shaking her head in disbelief.

WILLA  
It's me?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
It's...it's always been you.

WILLA'S smile grows wider, until HOLLY is smiling too. Unsure of what else to say, WILLA kisses her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The camera pulls away from them, panning up to the night sky.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @skamdc!


End file.
